You're Not Alone
by jellybean96
Summary: Title sort of describes story. Story is way better than summary. Trust me. Rated T just in case.


**Hello there my fellow readers/writers! I realize that I've been MIA for a while and it's because I don't have a lot of time to access the computer because I'm super busy with school stuff. But, we have a day off today because of the snow so I thought that I'd put up a new story.**

**I took this story from one of BTR's songs off of their new album **_**Elevate.**_** The song is called You're Not Alone and I absolutely love it. Well, I hope that you enjoy this story. It took me a while to write and I hope that you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LM or BTR. Only my plotline. **

_I bet you didn't notice  
>First time your heart was broken<br>You called me up and we talked till the morning Ooh  
><em> 

Charlie was sitting in his bedroom at 8 in the evening doing some homework. He really didn't want to but he promised his mom that he would do his homework after he was finished practicing on his drum set. He was currently leaning over his math textbook pondering on how in the world anyone could do the kind of math he was supposed to be doing. He just didn't understand it. Suddenly, his cell phone went off, so he glanced at the caller id to see who was calling him. Mo. He gladly set his homework aside and picked up the phone. As soon as it was next to his ear, he heard sobbing coming from the other end.

"Mo?" he asked.

"Hey Charlie," she managed to get out through her sobs, "you're my friend right? You'd never hurt me?"

"Of course Mo." he said shocked and concerned.

"Good," she replied. Then there was silence, neither teen knowing what exactly to say at the moment.

Charlie finally broke the silence with a question, "How come you're calling?" he asked.

Mo swallowed thinking she finally got a handle on her tears, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" he asked, "Is there something wrong? Or did you just want to call me and talk about random nothingness." He said this, hoping it would make her laugh like normal. But he was wrong. She just burst into more tears again.

"Scott cheated on me!" she shouted into the phone, "With Jules!"

"What?" Charlie said jumping up from his chair rather loudly, then calming himself down, walks over to his bed and sits on it quietly so that his mother would not come in and ask if something was wrong.

"Yeah," Mo said through her crying, "I saw him with her up in the new weight room. She had her slutty hands all over him, and he didn't do anything to stop her! And then she kissed him! And he kissed back!"

Now Charlie was just infuriated! How could anyone do that to Mo? Seriously! "Wow. What a jerk. I'm so sorry Mo. I know you liked him."

"Yeah," Mo said, her crying slowing down, "well, I'm not so sure anymore. I thought that he and I had something. I thought I could trust him."

"Well, sometimes, people aren't really who they seem to be. Sometimes, they are completely different and they can turn out to be a jerk."

"Yeah, but I'm glad you're not like that Charlie. You'd never do that to me. Right?"

Charlie smiled slightly into the phone at this remark, "Mohini, I would never ever, in my entire life, dream of hurting you the way that that jerk did. You deserve someone who will care for you every minute, and someone who would never do anything to hurt you. You're way too special.

"You really think so Charlie?" Mo replied back sniffling.

"I know so," he said to her in a soft voice.

"Thanks Charlie," Mo said happily into the phone, "you really are a great friend."

"No problem Mo and you're a great friend too." Charlie told her, even though he really wished they could be more than friends.

"So," Mo spoke up, breaking Charlie from his thoughts, "what were you doing before I just happened to call you?"

Charlie laid back on his bed putting one arm under his head, "oh you know, just homework. More specifically, math. Even more specifically, geometry. But it's pretty difficult."

Mo laughed, "Geometry Charlie? That stuff is pretty easy."

"Easy for you to say. You're a freaky genius girl."

"I take offense to that Charlie," Mo said in the most ridiculous offended voice she could, "I prefer really smart." Charlie just laughed at this, causing Mo to break down in laughter as well.

And that's how they went all night, talking about different thing and laughing at and with each other about stupid things or really funny things. The stuff that friends did.

This went on pretty much all night, until Charlie just happened to glance at his clock and see the time. "Mo," he said interrupting her while she had been telling him something, "Mo!"

"Huh?"

"Stop talking," Charlie said laughing slightly.

"Sorry. What?"

"Have you checked the time?"

"Um, no. Not yet. Why?"

"Because I just did, and it's 5 in the morning. We've been on the phone all night."

"Wow," Mo said, "I don't think I've ever been on the phone with someone for this long."

"Same. But I do know that there's no one else I'd rather be on the phone all night with."

"Thanks Charlie. But we should probably get of off the phone now because we're going to have to wake up soon and go to school."

Charlie laughed, "Yeah. We'll get like what, 2 hrs. of sleep?"

Mo laughed too, "yep. Well, I'm gonna go know. See you at school Charlie."

"See you later Mo. Bye."

"Bye." And with that, they both hung up their phones.

Charlie sighed as he held his phone in his hand, and then looked at his clock. There wasn't really any point in going to sleep; he wasn't going to be able to get very much. So instead, he got up from his bed, placing his phone on his nightstand, and walked back over to his previous spot at his desk and sat down. He picked up his pencil once more, and pulled his homework back in front of him, determined to get it done before he had to 'get up.'

__

The next day at school, Charlie walked into the school building yawning like it would be his last yawn on earth. He sleepily walked towards his locker and opened it, not really sure why he was opening it. He didn't need to. But then again, he couldn't think straight at the moment. He was way too tired. But that was his fault for not getting at least 2 hrs. of sleep.

Charlie closed his locker and began walking down the hallway. He kept walking until he reached the elevator that led down to the basement. Principal Brenigan had given the band their first and last class of the day to practice for the Halloween Bash the next day. So, he entered the elevator and headed downstairs to the basement.

Once he reached the detention room, he went inside and found all of his friends sitting around talking and chatting while they waited for him to show up. He stepped inside the room and shut the door, gaining attention from everyone accept for one brunette haired Indian girl who was leaning forward, her head on her arms and currently snoozing away on one of the desks in the room.

"What's up with Mo?" He asked his other friends setting his bag down in one of the desks and gesturing to the sleeping girl.

"Not sure," Wen said shrugging.

"She just walked in, sat down and fell right asleep," Olivia continued.

"She didn't even stay awake long enough to tell us that she was going to fall asleep." Stella finished.

Charlie smiled slightly to himself. He was going to have to talk to her later.

"Well," Stella said, "are we going to rehearse?"

"Mo's asleep though," Olivia said innocently.

"Then wake her up," Stella replied enthusiastically as she walked over to her guitar, "we need to get in as much practice as possible before tomorrow."

"I'll get her," Charlie said walking up to Mo's desk and kneeling down so he was level with her face while the others went to the instruments and got ready to rehearse. "Hey there sleeping beauty," he whispered, "you to need wake up. It's time for rehearsal."

"5 more minutes," he heard her mumble from beneath all of that hair.

He chuckled slightly being amused by this but reached his hand up and used it to move her hair out of her face so that he could see her better. "You need to get up Mo," he said to her, "or, you can just stay her and sleep we'll practice without you and kick you out of the band," he joked with her hoping that it would make her get up.

He was right. As soon as he said that, she shot up out of her seat combing her hair back with her hands, "Well, what are we all standing around for? Let's rehearse!"

Charlie simply smiled at her amount of energy and walked over to his drums and sat down to begin playing.

They had been practicing for about an hour now, and everything was going great. Mo was staying awake long enough to play her bass guitar parts and Stella had the same amount of energy as usual. One thing that was different however, was the drums. For some strange reason to the band, at one point during their song, the drums made a loud noise and then stopped completely. So everyone turned around to look and found their drummer Charlie Delgado, asleep atop his drum set.

Stella sighed, most likely out of utter annoyance, "Someone wake him up. Please."

"I got it," Mo replied and set her bass back on its stand and then walked over to Charlie. "Charlie, you need to wake up, we need to finish rehearsing."

"15 more minutes," he grumbled, making the noise echo off of his drums.

Mo smiled and then moved her hand to a specific spot on Charlie's neck.

Charlie suddenly shot up and moved his hand to the back of his neck rubbing it because it hurt. "Geez Mo!" He said to the brunette girl with a smug look on her face, "You didn't need to pinch me!"

"Well you wouldn't wake up," she said moving to stand on her feet.

"I'm sorry. But I'm just really tired. I didn't get any sleep last night."

"And why would that be?" Mo asked him.

"Because I was on the phone with you all night until 5 in the morning and then I didn't sleep because I had to finish my homework that I was struggling with before you so rudely interrupted me with your phone call."

"You didn't have to talk to me you know," she replied, "You didn't even have to answer the phone. You could have just let me cry and cry and not comfort me."

"I care about you Mo," he said looking up at her from his seat, "I'd do anything for you. Even sacrificing sleep to comfort you when you're hurting."

"And that's what I love about you Charlie. You're probably the best friend a girl could have."

"I know," he replied smugly standing up from his seat and popping up his collar.

Mo just laughed at this, "Don't ever do that again," she said to him as she put his collar back down.

"Fine. Now let's finish rehearsing. I think I can stay awake now."

"You sure?"

"Mo," he said grabbing her hands from his collar and putting them down, "I'm fine. Let's just finish rehearsing so we can go home and do what we do with our lives."

"Ok," she said and then walked back to her bass picking it up while Charlie sat back down at his drums picking up his drumsticks ready to play.

"Alright guys," he said, "I'm awake now, and ready to play."

"You better stay awake Charlie," Stella replied as the rest of them walked back to their instruments and began to play.

As they played through the rest of their rehearsal, Charlie and Mo stayed awake and played their little hearts out. Every once in a while, Charlie would glance over at Mo and she would look back at him and they'd smile at each other. Knowing that they were the best friend that the other could ever have.

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed this story. I know that the whole Scott cheating on Mo was a little different than the movie but I needed to change it to make the story better. **

**P.S. if you want me to put a story to the other parts of the song and make a little "series" out of it, then just let me know in a review. Thanks. I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
